absinthe's spoon
by HopelessOsaka
Summary: It's teatime now. [RikuRoku] [Alice in Wonderland–esque]


**Disclaimer:** (Herbal) Osaka-neechan does not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Author:** (Herbal) Osaka-neechan

**Focus pairing:** Roxas/Riku, Riku/Roxas

**Characters:** Roxas, Riku

**Warning:** Riku is a naked boy and Roxas wears a top-hat. And they have sex, of course.. NONDESCRIPT SEX. :O WHY?!

**Summary:** It's teatime now.

**Point of view:** Roxas

**Perspective:** Third person progressive _(IS IT NOT?)_

_The conceptual corner:_ This took half an hour, courtesy Osaka-neechan sudden urge to submit to RikuRoku fairytale contest for November on _deviantart_. ››;; Then she came to recall that placing tags to italicize and bold and et cetera on deviantart was too tiring— which is why nothing of Osaka-nee's ever gets uploaded on the site, as she otherwise never spends her energy on coloring in decent artwork that's been produced by her.

This is rougher work that will most likely be revised sometime or another. There is a concept Osaka-nee developed awhile back being used in this piece, if completely simplified. She looks at this as practice for that broader outline. :D

_The reception corner:_ s h e c a n o n l y s p e a k i n t h i s m a n n e r t o f u l l y i l l u s t r a t e t h e s c r e w i n e s s t h i s p i e c e h a s c o m e t o e x p r e s s .

And the "i"s keeps capitalizing by themselves; it's so frustrating. D:

Well, as mentioned above, this will probably be revised, sketchy as it already is. Osaka-nee will develop a further plot using this sketch and elaborate on it— as for now, since her recent archive of fanfiction _totally_ lacks, and this was finished yesterday, she's uploading it. YAY. **♥**

The one-shot is as confusing as the M-theory and perhaps not as much as Alice in Wonderland and Through-the-Looking-Glass, but complaints will be taken HAPPILY.

SO COMPLAIN. /encouraging :D for emphasis added here/

_The crackpot corner:_ THERE IS NO SPOON. :O

-

* * *

- 

**ABSINTHE'S SPOON**

-

* * *

- 

'_What is the use of a book, without pictures or conversations?'_

Alice, from the opening paragraph of Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll (Charles Dodgson)

-

* * *

- 

_tic tic_

It's teatime now.

_tok_

_tic tok_

There is the contemplative pouring from the pot.

_tok tok tok_

"Good morning," Mister Riku tells him blissfully.

**half past four and midnight fast approaching**

_tic tok tic tic_

"Good 'morrow," he acknowledges softly.

"Is the boy there?"

"If Mister Riku would take his blindfold off, he'd know," says he.

(and always naked except for those ridiculous black bunny ears;

he disapproves this.)

_tok tic tic tok tic_

**the beats from the clock are slowly broaching**

**b ro a ch i n g . ..**

"I wish he were," Mister Riku says wishfully.

"_I wish he were, I wish he might_," he mimics.

**and we all fall**

The two live in a s k y s c r a p e r made of glass

high above the sea.

**the fish stare as we come down**

**scatter while these foreign bodies immerse**

"I want him to bring by a seashell," Mister Riku declares awhile later.

"Do you fancy him, Mister Riku?" asks he dully, thusly after.

The tea is absinthe, with a hint of copper.

**there's this long long way to go**

**e y e s at the bottom**

and there's that _tok tok tic tok (it hurts doesn't it?)_

(his ears; the chair screeches against the sleek tiles that make the floors.)

"You like seashells." says Mister Riku, and crouches before him, thumb brushing a cheek.

**and the angels by the staircase were laughing so**

**you can still hear the voices chime**

_tic tok_

He lowers his hat.

"The texture," he says, and Mister Riku presses kisses, "—the texture. I. I— want you. No, I— I want _you_ to like. I want _you_ to like—" butterflies against his skin,

like a book shut to preserve violets found late in the summer, by a little girl in a blue-checkered dress

_tic tok_

"to like— to like—

"like—"

the boy in the blue-checkered dress does not care to take a book from the shelves.

they _know_ f o r e v e r.

"**chip-chop chip-chop,**

**the last man's dead!"**

**they chorus**

"Like?" Mister Riku echoes, lips resting under the ear. "I like."

The hat rolls across the floor and down a spiraling stairway—

"I like you," murmurs he, recklessly.

_tok_

**and I look upon your humiliation**

**(in a place there is no breath**

**my hand reaches for your figure)**

**in complete adulation**

And Riku's lips are mouthing something: _R o x a s , _in a garbled language

_g a d a i s u k i_

He pushes Roxas, and he is on Roxas, by then,

_g a . . . ga dai s u k i_

_d a i s u k i_

The clocks and pot and plates and cups

arrange themselves accordingly

(where they were, they are not before

and suchlike,

grammatically speaking)

but the tea spills.

And these fancy fabrics Roxas wears that Riku does not care for cover porcelain, machinery.

(Always naked except those ridiculous bunny ears

and blindfold)

_tic tok_

**to drown with**

**you, I have waited**

_d a i s u k i_

There is the roaring from the sea in his ear that was not there before, (muted)

and Riku is inside Roxas_—_

"_hahh, hahh, hahh_

"_haaahh—"_

He will climax fiercely, choking spit in completing pleasure, (he can't stop shaking)

and there is nothing on the floor but sleek tiles, and under those, the sea.

**embracing your figure, for there is a long long way to go. . .**

The hat rolls down the spiraling staircase running down the sea, and inside, there is a room that is a study—

the boy in the blue-checkered dress does not care to take a book from the shelve.

So they stay there, in a place without time.

**half past four and midnight fast approaching**

There are irises that devour Roxas, and its depths are the sea.

_tic tok tic tok_

_tic tok_

_tok._

-

* * *

- 

**END**

-

* * *

- 


End file.
